


Truth be told, I was never yours

by Kindred



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alive Doc, Alpha Doc, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Doc is still an arse hole, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Baby | Miles, Whipping, but he is caring, hurt baby, mute Baby, omega Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Doc never thought he would ever See Baby again.





	1. Chapter 1

Doc looked at the omega with a frown, as he sagged to the floor there were tears rolling down his cheeks and dipping off his chin. There was blood running off his back and staining his shirt, Doc turns to the two men one of which is holding a whip. While the other by the looks of it was holding the omega to the table to stop him from running off. “What do you want?” The one with the whip asked.   
“I’m in the market for an omega.” He says, the look at each other and then at the boy on the floor.   
“He’s a mute.”  
“I wasn’t looking for one that can fucking sing, I just need an omega what so hard about that?” He snaps at them,   
“10 for him.”   
“Discount because of the wounds?” Doc asked,   
“Sure let’s go with that.” The large man chuckled as he let the whip on the table and hulled the boy up to his feet. 

True their words he doesn’t even cry out as they pull him up by his hair, he opens his mouth but nothing come out. “We call him Baby, he had been with me for….5 or 6 years as many things driver, slut whatever I can think of.”   
“Which is it 5 or 6?” Doc asked,   
“What does it matter?”   
“It just matters, if you’re going to be head of a Gang you need to know how long someone works for you,” Doc tells him, the large man just looks at him “It helps in the long run if you know you can trust them ?”  
“He doesn’t work for me I own him.” Doc raises an eyebrow and looks at the whip again.  
“Why are you using the Cat on him?” He asked nodding to the whip, the large tug with tattoos sneered at the omega and he shook him making the boy wince.   
“Tried to steal from me, didn’t you?” He snarled he slapped Baby’s cheek hard that even Doc felt like flinching.   
“Ummm well alright…” Doc pulls out a gun and shoots the two men in the head “…I will also your business as well.” Both men fell backwards and lay in a heap on the floor of the warehouse. Baby wobbles on his feet for a moment before Doc catches him “Now that is sorted let’s leave.” Doc pulls a jacket off the back of the chair and places it around Baby’s shoulders and helped him out to his car. 

No one said anything as Doc drove Baby sat there shivering and silently whimpering it’s been 5 and half years since he has been Doc and in all that time he had thought the man was dead. The alpha takes him to a hotel and nice looking building with valet parking and a doorman “Luckily for you I own this place.” Doc said as they just walk inside, no one asked about the blood no one looked their way as the alpha limped his way to the lifts holding tightly to the omega’s arm. They headed up to the penthouse suite and Baby stood there looking at the shiny wooden floors. “Get those clothes off and sit.” Doc orders as he walks away from Baby and points to a bedroom. 

Moving slowly Baby walks into the bedroom and slowly starts to strip out of his clothes and on the edge of the bed. He looks up when Doc walks back in with a small bowl in his hands and then sets to work on cleaning the wounds. “So you mute?” Doc asked as he wiped the blood of his back looking at the whip marks, he could see old scars in between wound. Baby nodded and winced as he tried to hold back the tears. “How did you end up with shit for brains I thought you would be of someone with your girl?” Baby looked around at him and Doc just saw the broken look on his face. “Of limits?” He asked, Baby just nodded and looks away from the alpha. 

Once Doc cleaned him up the omega slipped to the floor and turned to face the older man, Doc raised an eyebrow as he watched him kneel in front of him and tilt his head. This was something Baby never did before when Doc had him working for him, but he figures that the kid was going with the devil you know. Baby stretched out his throat and offered himself up the alpha. He reaches out and cups his chin and strokes his bruised cheek “You know what you are offering to me, Baby?” He purred softly and the omega nodded “Shhh don’t cry I hate it when omegas cry.” He tells him “I always feel as if I’m to blame.” Baby looked up at him and signed thank you to him. Doc smiled as he pressed a kiss to Baby’s temple, before sinking his teeth into the omega’s throat marking him for all to see. 

Baby let out a quiet whimper as he felt the alpha licked the bite before he sat back up “I always thought you would look pretty with my bite.” He then stands up and goes to the wardrobe and pulls out a silk green dressing gown and hands it to him. “Here put this one, your clothes are covered in blood we will have to get you a new set.” Again baby signs thank you “Hurr I think I need to learn more than thank you if we are going to talk.” He mumbled to himself as he leaves the bedroom. Baby enjoys the music Doc puts on even if it’s just jazz it’s enough to make himself feel comfortable. Turning to the lock he frowns it’s been a total of 2 hours since Doc found him at the warehouse and has taken over his life once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Baby woke to the sound of voices, he frowned as he lay on his stomach he frowned as he pushed himself up and looked at the clock to see it was gone 10 am. Rising to his knees he looked back at the bedside table and sees two small white pills and a glass of water, he picked up the glass and the tablets and threw them down his throat and downed the water. He then grabbed the dressing gown that hung on the bedpost and slipped it on before getting off the bed, his body was stiff and he really ached all over, he didn’t think there wasn’t part of him that didn’t ache. He sighed as he headed to the bathroom room to have a shower. 

That was the painful part the shower having to use warm water to keep his wounds clean, he stayed under the warm water for a little while. Once he was done drying off carefully he carefully pulled the dressing gown back on and then looked in the mirror at himself and frowned as he looked at the bite in his throat. He then headed off towards the sound of Doc’s voice and s strangers voice. He found them in the kitchen both with a cup of coffee in their hands one in a smart suit while the other just shirt and trousers. Doc’s relax looked shocked Baby he didn’t think the man ever relax even while he slept he look liked he was on guard. “Ah here is my Baby boy.” Doc grinned; Baby scowled at him “He’s not a morning person.” He tells the other man “Baby this is my old friend Doctor Jones.” The omega turned to Doc with a dead stare.  
“Hello, Baby.” The man smiles at him, he holds out his hands to him and Baby takes his hand and the shake is firm and strong.   
“He is the one who patched me up and I’m hoping he can help you with your voice,” Doc tells him,   
“Doc called me last night and I got your file and well… I’m sure the doctors told you the probability of you being able to speak again.” Baby nodded as he moved stiffly to get himself some coffee. “I will need to run some tests for myself, but Doc it doesn’t look good. He was damn lucky to survive the attack like that; the blade has ruined his voice box.”   
“So what that’s it? My omega will have to go mute because of some fucked up junky nutter?” Doc growled, Doctor Jones didn’t back off he just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Your omega has been in the wars Doc just be lucky he is a fighter. Look thanks for the coffee bring Baby around say 3 I will give him a full MOT.” He turns to leave the kitchen heading for the front door. 

The penthouse was quiet for a moment as Baby sipped his coffee standing next to Doc “I should shoot him.” The alpha mumbled, he looked at Baby who just stared at him “Your right I should but… I’ve known him too long… shit if I kill him there will be no one good enough to patch me up.” He wraps his arms around Baby’s waist and pulls him close being careful of his wounds and then breathed in his scent. “You’re being to smell more like me by the minute.” The omega blinked down at him “I like it.” Doc growled as he kissed Baby’s stomach and then hooked his fingers on Baby’s chin and lowered young man’s head so he could kiss him on the lips. Doc was thrilled that Baby kissed back his free hand resting on the alpha’s shoulders while his other hand held the coffee cup. Doc held him close as he bites lightly on the omega’s bottom lip before pulling back and then cupped his face “First things first food we need to feed you and then clothes, you’re not leaving the penthouse looking like that.” He licked his lips “Only I want to see you like that.” He purred as he squeezed Baby’s backside.

Baby watched lazily from the sofa as the Alpha answered the door and a man walks in with bags from different shops. “I went to as many shops as I could sir, I got the clothes you asked for and some you didn’t I thought your Omega might like them.” The young man at the door was a beta and it was clear he worked at the Hotel and he must be on Doc’s payroll.   
“Good good, here kid.” The alpha gave the beta a tip and from what baby could see it was a large roll of cash. “Wait for a hold on where it that item I asked for?” Doc asked, the beta blinked and then made a silent O shape with his mouth.   
“Here I got it wrapped like you asked. I mean I won’t by that brand anymore we use our phones now for music it’s….”  
“Thanks, Jamie.” Doc then closed the door on the babbling Beta and walks over to Baby. 

Doc smiled as he looked down at the neatly warped present and then held it out to the omega “For you.” He grinned; Baby took the present and looked at it. He gently peeled the tap off and then slipped out the item inside. Doc watched as Baby’s eyes widen as he looked at the iPod brand new and just for him. “Take it out and look at the back.” The alpha said, Baby, did just that and turned it over and saw it was engraved with ‘Baby’. He looked up with wide eyes at Doc and then knelt up and warped his arms around him kissing the alpha mouth the words thank you into his cheek. “Only want my omega to be happy, now get dress we have to Jones soon.” He growled softly, he wants to claim Baby hold him down and knot him. Baby slipped out of his arms and walked over to the bags and looked down at the bags gather them up and disappeared into the bedroom.


End file.
